Un Cuento de hadas echo realidad
by RushiiKreiss
Summary: Que pasaría si pudieses tener el chico de tu libro favorito? Pues eso es lo que le pasa a Lucy Heartfilia! La Pobrecita , ella se mete en líos por su chico, Natsu Dragneel. Con la ayuda de sus amigas y amigos conseguirán que los dos jóvenes se den cuenta de lo que sienten./Mix de Fairy Tail Couples; Mayoria es NaLu.
1. Chapter 1 Un libro para desesperadas

**Un cuento de hadas echo realidad.**

**Nada obsolutamente es mio; Fairy Tail pertenece a Mashima-Sensei , yo solo os molesto con mis paranoias con mucho hamor D:**

**Situasen en las OVAS donde los de FT van al instituto y esas cosas.**

* * *

**Lucy POV.**

Entré en mi habitación, tiré mi mochila al suelo. Me senté en la cama y miré fijamente el techo. Mi mirada se podía deducir una leve expresión de enfurecimiento, pero no sabia porque. Algo de ella se habia olvidado y temía que era demasiado importante. En su mente se repetían las mismas palabras; _" Lucy recuerda! Lucy Recuerda venga! No puede sea que hayas olvidado eso, venga... Oh seguramente deberías comer mas pescado... "- _Era frustante como ella misma era insultada por su mente. Me descoloque un poco los pelos por el enfurecimiento. Me metí rápidamente en el baño, pensó que a sí podía aliviar un poco su cabeza. Hoy la semana de exámenes había estado bien llena y mis amigas me habían llenado de tonterías con lo de tener un _novio. _Repentinamente se sonrojo y imagino como sería su vida con un _chico perfecto._ Agito la cabeza y pensé en voz alta;

- AHG! NO! Malditas ... Me an vuelto llenar la cabeza llena de esas ... _tonterías!_

Cuando salí del baño, cogí un libro. El titulo de ese libro era; " _**La Princesa y El Dragón**_ ". Es mi libro favorito, habla sobre una princesa que queda enamorada sobre un chico que dice ser un hijo del dragón. Es realmente bonita y ... ¡ No es un libro infantil !.Ah por cierto, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, soy huérfana Empezé a leerlo de nuevo, como siempre { como no. } caía rendida al personaje que era el Hijo del Dragó nombre era _Natsu. _Puse una pluma en la pagina en la que había quedado y cerré. Me acosté en la cama, con una sonrisa. Precisamente soné con mi ... amado _Natsu._ Suspiré.

.

.

.

Me desperté sobresaltada, miré mi despertador. _¡ Mierda !_ - me dije a mi misma. Llevaba tarde a clase. Cogi los libros y todo lo que necesitaba. Me arreglé como me dio tiempo a desayunar y emprendí un esprín. Pues mi Instituto quedaba bien lejos de mi apartamento. Llegue justa de tiempo. Entré en el salón de mi clase. Me senté en la silla y suspiré aliviada No había llegado aún nuestro profesor. Mis amigas, se acercaron Una palmadita de una peliazul me giré para verla. Era Levy McGarden, mi mejor amiga y una buena compañera.

-Bien echo Lu-Chan! Llegaste a tiempo! A si me gusta! - dijo alegremente.

- No hace falta ... que me animes Levy-Chan ... Ya se que siempre llego tarde - Suspiré algo molesta.

Una peliroja río ante nuestras pequeñas peleas entre nosotras dos. No podía culparla, a mi también me hacian gracias, solo cuando yo no era _el centro de atención_. Levy se sentó a mi lado y preparó ya sus libros. La Peliroja, que era Erza también lo hizo. Yo como una despistada total, me quede hablando con Cana y Juvia. Sentí unos ojos en mi nuca. Me giré lentamente. Era Minerva, nuestra profesora de Mates. Cana y Juvia se asustarón y rápidamente se fuerón a sus lugares. Minerva me gritó, y es que esa profesora me tenía mania. No os estoy mintiendo!

- LUCY HEARTFILIA GIRASE AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERE UNA INCIDENCIA.

Yo dulcemente y molesta cumplí con lo que dijo. Que iba a hacer sino?. Los chicos de clase tubierón una risita que me molesto bastante. Pero en mi mente me decía a mi misma; _- Lucy Tranquilizate y cumple. - _Pero, gracias a Cana, les tiró unas botellas de vino - que estaba totalmente prohibido consumir cerbeza en el instituto, pero todos tenían un pacto con Cana - Yo mentalmente dije, " _Gracias Cana-Chan, Te quiero. _" Minerva, como siempre me miraba, con superioridad y siempre ponía en duda mi esfuerzo y mis trabajos. Nadie podía prostertar y yo no quería que nadie se enfretará al demonio que Minerva tenía, mas o menos era como Erza, Pero Erza, era amiga mia y ella me ayudaba mucho a aprobar mates. La primera hora, la pasé ... mediobien. Si olvidamos, los gritos y avisos de incidencias de Minerva. La segunda hora nos tocaba con Mirajane. Ella nos daría Naturales. Oh Mirajane era muy buena profesora y se preocupaba por todos. Sin duda era mi profesora preferida. Cuando entró por la puerta, sonreí. Minerva hizó un "_ tsk. _" Y yo pense " _Bien Lucy, Has sobrevido a la primera hora! Asi se hace! _" - La segunda hora, fue bien. Mirajane nos puso de deberes, pero nadie podía quejas. Me fui al recreo y saque mi libro de lectura.

- Otra vez ese libro Lu-Chan? - preguntó desanimada.

- Lucy, nunca vas a madurar? - preguntó Cana.

- Sois muy malas! Me encantan esas historias - las miré enfadada a las dos chicas.

- Ya bueno, pero te has leido ese libro mil y una veces! Tendrías que leer otros libros Lu-Chan, yo te puedo prestar mas como ese genero. - Dijo la peliazul con sin animo.

- Gracias Levy-Chan! - abrazé a la peliazul - Pero nunca dejaré de leer este libro... es muy importante para mi.

La morena y la peliazul suspirarón y se despiderón de mí. Yo me escondí en un arbol para leer, los chicos de preparatoria que iban a cursos mas altos que yo, se metían conmigo. Sobretodo habia uno, que era rubio que se llamaba Sting. Pero yo podía molestarle también llamandole " _Stingy-Kun_ " Era su punto debil. Pero en ciertas ocasiones él me defendia de alguna grupo de chicos se acercaba a mí, y yo cerré el libro y lo escondí a mi espalda.

- Oh mirén chicos, aqui esta nuestra rubita leyendo sus fantasias. - le quitó el libro de su espalda mirando la portada.

- Oye! deja eso! - me levanté dispuesta a defenderme.

- ¿ Que nos vas hacer ? ¿ Nos llenarás tu cabeza con tonterías baratas de cuentos ? - dijo uno fríamente.

- N-No! Pero el libro es mio! Y no tienes derecho a tocarlo! - dije enfurecida y intenté cojerlo pero eran mas altos que yo, y no lo podía cojer. Pero en ese instante un rubio molesto por mis grititos, cogio el libro y me lo devolvio. Era Sting.

- Gracias Stingy-Kun. - dije en tono amable.

El me miró molesto y miro a los demas. - Dejadla de molestarla. El unico que lo molesta soy yo, entendido? - Un si entre todos pronunciarón y se alejarón corriendo.

Me volvi a sentar en el suelo para seguir con la lectura, y el se sentó junto a mi.

- También quieres leer? - pregunté extrañada.

- No me interesan tus historias, pero podría estar interesante tu libro. - dijo fríamente.

- Pues no te lo voy a prestar. - dije molesta.

- No te lo he pedido, tonta. - me pego una leve hostia en la cabeza. Y yo me queje.

Toco el timbre y volví a clase.

.

.

.

Las demas fuerón bien, sobreviví. Y no paso nada , ninguna discursión entre profesores o algo parecido. Hoy habiamos quedado en mi casa mis amigas. Ya sabéis; Juvia la timida, Cana la borracha, Erza la malpensada y Levy la de las novelas para mayores. En muchos sentidos, me sentía feliz, por ser algo normalita en ese grupo. A quien miento... No era la normalita, era la que fantaseaba con un personaje de un libro! Pobre de mí! Bueno... dejemos mi desesperación para centrarnos en esa noche. Preparé algo para picar, y como no, el pastelito fresas para Erza. A Cana, su cerveza favorita. Levy, Juvia y yo un zumito de naranja. Llegarón a las 6 de la tarde, hizimos las tareas y comenzamos a hablar sobre los chicos que mis amigas amaban. Yo era la única que se callaba, no sentía por nadie. Porque para ellas, mi amor por un personaje de un libro no valía. Incluso Levy, me dijo que no! Y eso que ella , bueno. Ella tenía un amor por un personaje como yo.

- Ah, Lu-Chan, te traje los libros que me pediste y uno adicionalmente, puede que te interese.- dijo feliz.

- Gracias, Levy-Chan. - la miré extrañada - ¿ Cual es ?

La peliazul saco el libro de su mochila, en su titulo ponía ; " **Hechizos para Desesperadas **"

Juvia, Erza y Cana rierón al leer el titulo mentalmente. Levy y yo, nos enfadamos. Levy replico a sus risa.

- No os rías! Con este libro Lucy puede hacer su sueño echo realidad!

- M-Mi sueño realidad? - me quede sorpendida.

* * *

**Outofparanoia; estas cosas solo pasan cuando como muchas golosinas,leo drabbles randoms de Nalu ; Y escucho música (?)**

**Tantantantan!~ Mi primer ... Capitulo o3ó! Espero que les gusten mi historia. Sinceramente hay mucho ooc, no me peguéis sempais, soy joven y debo aprender (?) Ademas, siempre intentaré solucionar con mis problemas de incoerencia y mis faltas de ortografía. e-e Esto puede que sea un StinLu/NaLu/Gruvia/Jerza/GaLe/BracchusCana *uu* Porque no? ahaha. - ríe paranoicamente -**

**Levy; Yani-Chan, das miedito D: ~**


	2. Chapter 2 Comparto mi piso con él nuevo

**Fairy Tail no es mio, es de Mashima-Sensei yo solo os molesto con mis paranoias con mucho hamor D:**

* * *

**Lucy POV.**

Me sentí muy sorpendida ante las palabras de Levy. Pensé " _Tendré a mi Natsu? _" Pero era algo muy estúpido para supongo preguntarlo. Derrepente ví como Juvia me miró fijamente y al libro. Estaba incomoda. Cana estaba mas borracha que nunca y no paraba de hacer el tipico " _hip hip_ " Erza también miro fijamente a Levy y a mí. Tenía miedo y panico. ¿ Como puedo romper la tensión ? Pero , Levy me salvo. Supongo.

- Lu-Chan, te lo explicaré. Aquí en este libro hay un hechizo, que puede hacer que tú Natsu aparezca. - suspiró para tomar aire - Pero te advierto, no es igual al de tu libro. Puede ser la personalidad opuesta.

Me quede paralizada ante lo que dijo mi Levy. _Oh mi Levy. _Pero entonces inervinió Cana algo ida. - No imporhta. Luu necesitha un novieteh raphido! ~ - Yo me moleste mucho. No quería un novio, pero si tener mi Natsu. Que dilema. Juvia atendía antentamente, como si le interesase ese tema. Levy se cabreo un poco, pero por suerte se controló.

- Lu-Chan, te aconsejo que te lo pienses mucho antes de utilizarlo, ¿vale? - miro a Juvia y sonrío - Tú también Juvia-Chan.

Juvia se sorprendió. - O-Oh S-Si Claro que s-s-si Levy-San! - Y entonces la otra peliazul me miró a mí algo sonrojada. Se le notaba que tenía mucho corte. Pobrecita.

Entonces la peliroja pronunció sus palabras levantando a Cana, que la pobre se encontraba muuuy borracha. - Bueno, en cualquier caso. Si lo haces avisanos. No quiero que te encuentres en problemas Lucy! - Cana más ida, también apoyo la idea de Erza y con ello las dos peliazules.

- Bueno Lu-Chan nos vamos ya, que son las 9 de la noche. - dijo Levy recojiendo sus cosas, las demas hicierón lo mismo. Y yo las despedí.

Cerré la puerta con llave. Y cogi el libro de Hechizos. Me fui corriendo mi habitación y me encerré allí. Me puse a leer todos los hechizos que podía contener el libro. Sin querrer, yo leí el hechizo para el que Levy me habia advertido. Decía algo a si;

**Un amor verdadero será,**

**Pero los protagonistas no se darán cuenta.**

**Eso realmente querrás?**

**Entonces pronuncía las palabras en voz alta**

**Sin miedo.**

Tal vez, fue mi **MAYOR, ENORME ERROR.** Me tapé la boca nada mas terminar las palabras.

- Lucy idiota! Como has podido ... oh Mierda. - Me estampe la cara contra mi almohada. Y me quede dormida. Con la ropa puesta y todo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, me desperté a la hora. El problema era que , como les voy a contar a mis amigas - " _Oh , lo siento. Ayer hize el hechizo sin darme cuenta y sin vosotras. Gomen. _" - Esmorzé un poco y me fuí a la escuela. Que por cierto, estudio en el instituto llamado " **Fairy Tail** " . Uno de los mejores instituos que conseguí ingresar , no por mi dinero si no por mi inteligencia. Lo que no sabía es que hoy, un nuevo chico de intercambio habia venido. Yo rapidamente, pensé ; " _Oh mierda es __**ÉL **_ " Sentí como el mundo se me caía encima. Entré en en mi clase y me senté en mi mesa. Levy me miró la miré, y ella entendió perfectamente. La peliazul me miró y me pego levemente. En su mirada podía entenderse. " _Bakka Lu-Chan _". Entonces ví entrar a al director, Laxus con un chico. Todos quedamos en silencio. El director carraspeo.

- Ejem. Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo. Se llama Natsu Dragneel - dijo con una sonrisa algo finjida.

El chico dió un paso alfrente. Tenía el pelo rosado, y sus ojos eran de color jade. Tenía una mirada desviada. Yo me quede sorprendida. En mi cara se podía ver el horror. " _Natsu Dragneel? ... Oh no. Oh mierda. Como me habia podido olvidar?_ " Natsu era del instituto enemigo de competición de futbol de Fairy Tail. Lo habia visto jugar y era muy bueno. No me extraña que Sting le tenga envidia y quiera é todas las miradas de Juvia, Cana y Erza. Sentía como si me quisierán matar o algo parecido. Suspiré. El director se marcho y dejo que Mirajane hiciera clase. Natsu se sentó cerca mia. También noté la mirada punzante suya. Erza miró fijamente a Natsu, Erza ya conocía a Natsu. Ellos eran amigos de la infancia junto a otro chico que conoceréis mas adelante. Las dos primeras horas sobreviví pero no sabia si en la hora del recreo continuaría viva. Toco la campana y salimos al patio con nuestros esmuerzos.

.

.

.

Hoy no tenía intención de leer, me lo habia dejado en casa. Un montón de chicas locas, se pusierón alrededor del pelirosado. Me desanime un poco, porque pensé que el nunca me haría caso, él podía tener a cualquier chica. Entonces me senté en el arbol de siempre, esperando tal vez a Sting. Todas mis amigas habian ido a conocer al nuevo chico. Yo me desinteresé. Porque él no era como el de mi libro aunque se llamasen igual. Entonces, apareció un cierto rubio. Era { como no } Sting. Se quedo a mi lado esmorzando.

- Rubia, que no quieres conocer a Natsu? - preguntó con comida en la boca. Me molestó

- No hables con la boca llena! - Proteste furiosa - N-No, bueno, ya lo conozco. He tenido varios encuentros con él.

- Tienes una extraña definición sobre _encuentros._ - Dijo riendose - Encontrartelo en un partido de futbol contra el instituto no es un encuentro.

- Es amigo de la infancia de Erza, y en ciertas ocasiones he tenido discursiones con él. No dijas cosas que no sabes Stingy-kun! - Dije con una pequeña risita.

El rubio se enfado mucho conmigo haciendome cosquillas y persiguiendome por todo el patio. - AHG RUBIA MALDITA! - Gritó furioso.

Corrí como si me fuera la vida en ello, para despistarlo me escondi en el montón de chicas. Entonces sin querrer, me choque contra el pelirosado.

- A-Ah, perdón. - dije apenada y me toque la cabeza. Note su mirada otra vez punzante y me daba mucho miedo.

- Ten mas cuidado. - dijo fríamente. Noté como si estubiera contenido. Me extrañe. Se giró y se marcho camino a clase.

Levy me ayudo a levantarme, yo me limpie un poco la tierra de mi uniforme. Erza , Cana y Juvia se me acercarón. Erza estaba bastante enfadada conmigo.

- LUCY! Como has podido? Dijimos que nos avisarias! - dijo furiosa. Yo no sabia que decir. Pero Levy me ayudo.

- Erza-San, Lu-Chan leyó las palabras en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Fue un error, nada mas. - dijo intentando calmar a la peliroja.

- Ademas, yo no pense que podía venir este Natsu... - dije apenada.

Juvia se me acercó y me susurro. - Lucy-San me podrás prestar ese libro verdad? - yo asentí.

Toco de nuevo el timbre y desde lejos despedí victoriosamente a Sting.

.

.

.

Hoy teneniamos tutoria con Ultear. Hablaríamos sobre nuestros sueños y planes en el futuro. Yo no tenía ninguno. Bueno si, pero era muy infantil. De pequeña se reían de mí por ese sueño. Ultear entró por la puerta y todos nos sentamos en nuestros asientos.

- Buenos chicos, hoy hablaremos sobre vuestro _futuro.- _tenía cierto tono ... incomodo?.

Entonces puede volver a sentir la mirada punzante del pelirosado. Yo harta le lanze una mirada y derrepente dejo de mirarme. Entonces suspire alividada. Mala idea. Ultear me eligió a mi para salir a contar mi futuro.

- Lucy, porque no nos cuentas que quieres ser de mayor y quien será tu esposo - un montón de risas salierón de mi clase. Yo estaba muy nerviosa. Me puse delante de la clase y mi profesora se sento en mi lugar mirandome fijamente. Note todas las miradas en mí.

- B-B-Bueno yo de m-m-mayor quisiera ... conseguir dinero suficiente para que los h-h-huerfanos c-c-como y-y-o tengg-an l-l-l-lugar d-dign-o d-d-e v-v-vivi-r. - dije tartamudeando.-

Muchas chicas de clase, tenían la vida perfecta. A sí que solo pudierón reirse un poco de mí. Ultear sonrió, le gustaba torturarme delante de clase.

- En que trabajarás para conseguir dinero? - la maestra preguntó.

Controle un poco mi miedo y nervios. - He pensado , como soy buena cocinado creeps ... podría montar mi propia parada y recaudar dinero. Oh escribiendo novelas como hace Levy. - dije muy sonrojada.

Una nueva ola de risas de mi clase. Mis amigas también le hacian gracias, pero yo las perdonaba, ellas tenían sus secretos y yo los mios. Lo que mas me extraño es que el pelirosado, no se estaba riendo como los demas. Era raro. Ultear volvio a hacerme otra pregunta comprometida.

- Y ya sabes cual sera el afortunado que comerá tus creeps? - dijo interesada.

- No, Yo, bueno yo... no lo se aún. - dije sonrojada.

Una voz de fondo decía;_ Con Sting! Seguro! Es con el que mas tiempo pasa! jajajaja._ - Yo estaba apunto de tirarle un libro cualquiera. Pero debía recordar, que estaba delante de la profesora.

- Bueno Lucy! Espero que cumplas tu sueño y que te cases con alguien. Ese alguien seguramente será muy afortunado! - dijo en tono de " _me he divertido mucho torturandote._ ".

Yo corrí hacia mi mesa , me sente y me volvi a sentir segura de mi misma. La siguiente victima era, Natsu Dragneel.

- Bueno Natsu, cual es tu sueño? con quien te casarás?

- Lo siento Ultear-Sensei, Pero no puedo responder a eso. No Tengo una meta, bueno aún no la tengo. - me lo dijo mirando a mí. Me extrañe.

Ultear se quedo parada. Supongo que no podía torturar al nuevo chico.

- Seguro? Bueno te dejo sentarte pero , la proxima vez no te vas escapar. - dijo con una risa. El pelirosado paso por lado de mi mesa dejando un trozo de papel. Tenía algo escrito entonces me sonroje y a la vez me extrañe. La nota decia algo a sí como;

**" Tenemos que ir a hablar con Mirajane a la hora de comer. Me podrás acompañar? "**

Toco el timbre para comer.

.

.

.

Me sente en una mesa con mis amigas y entonces Sting también se sento con nosotras. Toda se extrañarón de que Sting , se sentará. Pues siempre nos molestaba, pero Erza y Cana nos defendían bien Sting se hizo ... amigo nuestro? Si. Puede. No lo se. Tal vez este enamorado de alguna de nosotras. No lo creo.

- Bueno como ha ido las clases - preguntó el rubio , solo para tener una conversación y molestarlas.

- Bueno tubimos tutoria y Lu-Chan nos contó su sueño - rió la peliazul.

- Levy! No te rías! - dije un poco molesta.

- Yo creo que es un buen sueño Lucy. - dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Erza-Sama por no reirte - dije con un suspiro.

- Yo también lo creo... ademas, Lucy, hay creeps de alchol? - pregunto animada. Yo negé con la cabeza. - No lo se, pero si las hay ... ten por seguro que te preparé una.

El rubió rió y se acerco mas a mi. - A si que cocinas creeps?, eh rubita. - dijo en tono un poco de burla.

- S-Si, pero yo no te voy a cocinar ninguna! - replique algo enfadada por su tono.

Todos reiamos , eramos la mesa que mas ruido hacia. Entonces se acerco Natsu.

- Oye, Necesito que vengas conmigo con Mirajane. - dijo cogiendome de la muñeca tirando de mi.

- Eh, Si. Espera. - pero el no paró el tiro de mi, y casi me ahogo comiendo mi trozo de carne.

.

.

.

Llegamos juntos a la sala de profesores. Tenía miedo, y si me habia metido un problema sin darme cuenta? Que mal!

- Natsu-Kun y Lucy-Chan! Por estais aquí! - dijo con su tono alegre Mirajane.

- Etto ... Si. - dije un poco insegura. Note como el me agarraba de la muñeca y muy fuerte. - Natsu, sueltame. Me haces daño. - bufe. Y el me solto algo sonrojado.

- Lucy-Chan, necesito que Natsu-kun viva contigo durante un tiempo. El no tiene un apartamiento fijo y pensé que tú podrías darle una habitación en tu apartamento. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo me quede de pierda.- Tengo que compartir casa con él? - lo señale como si fuera un mal compañero y mal amigo.

- Oye! No te pongas a si conmigo! - dijo algo molesto.

- Que he echo para merecerme esto ... - dije con un susurro -

- B-Bueno chicos, no se enfaden¿si? - dijo en un tono de voz muy amable que nadie podía decirle un no por respuesta.

- V-Vale Mirajane...- dije cansada.

**Natsu POV.**

Me sentí mal al escuchar las palabras de ella. ¿ Le molestaba vivir conmigo ? Bueno ... la verdad es que habiamos sido amigos hace mucho tiempo atras y bueno mi actitud a cambiado bastante. Lo se!. Los dos salimos al mismo tiempo.

- Al parecer te parezco un inútil? - pregunte aún molesto.

- N-No bueno, no te conozco bien. Ademas, yo ... Bueno tendrás que aguntarte. Es mi casa y tendrás que cumplir mis normas eh! - dijó intentando evitar algo.

- Vale Vale... Sabias una cosa? Eres una chica rara. - dijé riendome y huyendo de allí.

Toco el timbre para volver a clase. Tengo la manía de observarla, pero esta vez no lo hice, solo miré por la ventana y en ciertas ocasiones Erza me llamaba la atención. Pasarón las 3 horas, de la tarde y nos marchamos para casa todos. Me esperé a que Lucy saliera de la clase, lo que no contaba es que la acompañaban sus amigas. Me quede esperando hasta que llegasen donde yo estaba. Tenía una sensación como si estubieran hablando de mi. Al final cuando llegamos al apartamento de Lucy, la unica amiga que estaba era Levy. Me quede sorprendido al ver el apartamento de la rubia, era bastante grande.

_- _Ala! Luce tienes un apartamento bastante grande! - dije contento.

- Esto no es un apartamento grande ... tendrías que ver el de Levy! Ese si que es grande.- dijo apenada.

- Pues a mi me parece este muy grande. - le replique , pense que a si la podía animar.

Levy se rasco un poco la cabeza en señal de molestia.- Bueno, Lu-Chan mejor que me vaya a mi casa. Nos vemos mañana. Ah Y no dejes que Natsu-San te haga cosas pervertidas! - dijo riendose y marchandose corriendo. Yo me moleste y le grité - LEVY ERES MALA! NO LE VOY A HACER NADA A LUCY!- Lucy por lo contrario se sonrojo y paso rapidamente a el baño.

- Eh, Natsu me voy al baño, no entres , tienes la cena en la nevera.- me dijo y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación. Yo comí un poco. Me extrañé que no bajará a cenar, entonces subi a su habitación y ya me la encontré durmiendo. Mi cabeza un extraño pensamiento pasó ; - " _Es bien linda cuando duerme. "_ Pero rapidamente aparte esos pensamientos. No era bueno , vamos. Entonces lo que hice fue, acostarme en un saco de dormir en el suelo de su habitación. No sabia cual era mi habitación y no quería despertarla.

* * *

**outofparanoia; hola holita (? : pues aqui esta el segundo capitulo y en este hay mas POV que uno. Osea, Natsu y Lucy. Proximamente el de Levy y Sting ;3 ~ Nai espero ... que alguien se lea mi historia y me ayude a mejorar u3ú ~ Dejen reviews que yo los contestaré con mucho hamor!**

**Levy; Yani-Chan ... una vez mas das miedo! **

**pd: Soy mala haciendo de chico (?)**


	3. Chapter 3 Soy buena en basquet

**Fairy Tail no es mio, es de Mashima-Sensei yo solo os molesto con mis paranoias con mucho hamor D:**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Lucy POV.**

Me desperté temprano. Bosteze como si nada del otro día no hubiera pasado nada. Me levante de la cama y note algo suave y puse mi otro pie. Estaba dormida aún , me limpie los ojos y fije mi vista hacia bajo. Me sonroje y pegue un chillido.

- _**KYAAAAAAAAAAH.-**_ grité muy asustada. Quitando mis pies de su cara.- N-Natsu? Que estas ... haciendo en mi c-c-casa?!

El pelirosado me miró se levantó. Sus pelos estaban bien despeinado como el mio. El suspiro y se quito una lagaña. Bostezó lentamente.- Buenos dias ... _Luuceee_ ~

Entonces me acordé de é en busca de ayuda por algun lado y la mejor escusa que encontré era " Vamos a llegar tarde. " Y eso es lo que le dije, rapidamente el pelirosado se levanto y se puso la ropa. Tube que irme corriendo al labavo a cambiarme y arreglarme. Cuando baje, me encontré ... algo **¿magico? **una **¿ sorpresa ? **puede que **¿ el final del mundo?. **Natsu Dragneel cocinando el desayuno ... _supongo que es algo digno de ver no?.-_ Él cuando me vió se sonrojo un poco, tal vez no este acostumado a que lo viesen hacer cosas por los demas.

- Atiende y come, rubia. - me dijo girandose para darme el plato.

- Etto ... waa~ Arigatto Natsu-kun! - dije muy alegre al oler el plato, porque me gustan los huevos con bacon. ¿Sabía mi punto debil? _Q-Que buena persona ... ~_ Mire al reloj de reojo y me levante y preparé las dos mochilas nuestras. Natsu se quedo sorprendido y se quitó el delantal.

- Come rapido.- le dije como si fuera una advertencía.Él asintió y me trajo en la boca mi trozo de me sonrojé un montón, parecia un tomate. Entonces, el movio la cabeza en señal " _cojelo tonta _". Yo lo cogí con miedo , entonces el también le pego un mordisco y yo me asuste pero comí un poco.

**Natsu POV.**

Casi nuestros labios se rozaban, yo disimule mucho mi sonrojo. Y note como ella se despegaba del bacon y me miro fijamente. Yo desvié la mirada y cogí mi mochilla y sali fuera. Esperé un poco a Lucy. Ella salió y se alejo un poco de mí. Yo me extrañé un poquito, estaba muy roja y yo me acerque a ella.

- Lucy ¿ te encuentras bién ? Estas muy roja... - dije preocupado.

- Nee ~ E-Estoy bien , p-p-pero porfavor ... q-q-que corra el a-aire ¿ si ? - dijo sin mirarme y aún muy sonrojada y se fue corriendo hacia la escuela.

Yo bufé. Y pense; - _" Lucy es rara. "_ Llege bien a la escuela. Otro montón de chicas a mi alrededor que no me permitían ver al grupo de chicas que si me interesan, osea me refiero a ... a las amigas de Lucy para hablar con ellas eh. _**No penséis mal de mi!**_.

.

.

.

Bueno entramos en clase, y teníamos clase de Gimnasia con el profesor Gildarts. _Tenía mucha mala leche conmigo, creo que me tenía una poquita de manía._Jugamos un poco a futbol, porque al parecer el me quería poner a prueba de alguna manera. Bueno, el me gano. Y me puse una meta; vencerle de alguna manera. Por todo lo mas, jugamos a un partido de basquet. Que no se me da muy bien, porque bueno ... Estaba mas atento a otras cosas. Lucy jugaba muy bien en basquet a pesar de ser poquitín bajita.Y es que no podía ... evitar ... mirarla y adorarla de alguna manera. Levy, la enana de nuestra clase estaba animando a Lucy y a la vez me miraba. Ella me giñó el ojo, como si fueramos compañeros de toda la vida. Pero yo asentí. Creía haberme metido un problema. Entré una de las tiradas de Lucy, Levy gritó;

- Vamos Lu-Chan! Tú puedes vencer a Natsu-San! - dijo muy animada y haciendo un poco de porista. Yo pensé _" Será la porrista enana idiota. "_ Lucy me miró seriamente, al parecer ella se lo tomaba muy en serio. Entonces, yo miré para otro lado.

Dejando que ella pasará y marchará un triple. Levy volvió a animar a Lucy y a mi a minarme la moral. Harto, en unos de los pases que todas las chicas lanzaban a la rubia yo me interpuse quitandosela. Entonces es cuando los jadeos de la rubia comenzarón , el sudor pasando por su piel y su ropa. Cosa que me distrajo y que ella aprobecho. Ella en uno de los lanzamientos que yo lance ella quisó interponerse, pero no lo consiguió haciendo que ella callera encima mia. Note sus pechos en mi cara, sonrojandome bastante. Ella rapidamente se apartó y se sento encima mio. Yo me levanté lo que pude, y ví como un mechón de pelo se le caía. Yo rapidamente se lo recogí. Noté su sonrojo y yo le sonreí. La rubia estaba bién nerviosa.

- L-Lo siento N-Natsu. - dijo muy nerviosa intentando moverse.

- No pasa nada Luce-Chan. - dije algo sonrojado pero sonreí para que no se apenará.

Una cierta peliazul enana y molesta vino para comprobar si Lucy esta bien y no estaba lesionada. Entonces ella se levanto y la rubia me levanto con la ayuda de Levy. Volvimos para clase. Una hora ya habia pasado. Lucy se giró y se fue al intención a refrescarse. Entonces Levy se quedo hablando conmigo.

- ¡ Bien echo Natsu-San ! - dijo muy animada y con la voz muy alta. - Tú y Lu-Chan hacéis muy buena pareja ~

Yo obviamente, como no. Me sonroje.- ¿ P-Porque dices eso ? Y - Y porfavor ... habla mas baijito! - me enfade con ella.

- Vale vale... Bueno, Prometeme algo. -Lo dijo muy seríay yo asentí. - No le hagas daño. Oh todas nosotras te daremos una paliza en el recreo.

No me dio tiempo, porque ví como Lucy recalmaba la antención de Levy para que fuera con ella. Yo las seguí pero en este caso, me quede pensando en lo que dijo la peliazul enana.

.

.

.

Pasamos la segunda hora. Tubimos Mates, muchos gritos de Minerva hacia Lucy. Pero no paso nada que ... supongo que Lucy ya hos habrá toco el timbre, no pudimos bajar al patio por que estaba lloviendo mucho. Entonces nos quedamos en el salón. Me descuide de mi almuerzo y me moría de hambre. Entonces ví como Lucy se acercaba a mi con un paquete. Que me dejo encima de la mesa mientras ella se sentaba encima de una mesa delante mio.

- Perdón Natsu, en vez de poner tu almuerzo en tu mochila puse los dos en la mia... - dijo apenada. Yo en 5 segundos ya me había relajado y habia empezado a comer mi almuerzo.

- Nee~ Luce-Chan cocinas muy bien! - dije muy feliz , como si estubiermos en el apartamento, solo ella y yo. Ella me miró y me sonrío.

- Me alegro de que te guste! Pero no lo grites a los cuatro vientos ... Si no tendré que hacer el desayuno también para Stingy-Kun. - dijo porque noto como una presencía mayor estaba detras suya, y era el molesto rubio.

Yo no me habia dado cuenta, estaba muy relajado y contento. Pero ese momento se esfumo cuando ví al rubio coger de la cintura a Lucy.

- Vaya Vaya... Por fin te veo la cara Pinkette. - dijo el rubio en tono " _La Blondie es mia a si que dejala en paz_ ". Por otra parte Lucy intentaba despegarse del rubio molesto, la apretaba mucho y tenía miedo de caer de la mesa. Las amigas de Lucy nos observaban desde lejos, y Levy decia en su mirada ; " _Vamos Natsu-San! No puedes dejar que Sting-San te la quite !_ " Yo le devolví la mirada de ; " _Tranquila, No dejaré que eso pasé _". Entonces jalee la muñeca de Lucy para tirarla haciendo que esos dos se despegarán.

- Lucy puedes acompañarme a la enfermería? - pregunté como una escusa. Y ella dijo el tipico " _ not? _" Dejando a Sting ahí. Entonces antes de irme ví como Levy y él chocaban los cinco como si estubieran compichados. Los dos salimos al pasillo y ella me pregunto.

- Te duele el golpe de antes? De verdad ... yo lo siento! - dijó muy preocupada.

- No tonta... - dije cansado. No se porque pero todo el cuerpo me pesaba mucho. Entonces ella se solto de mi mano y toco mi frente.

- Ah Natsu! Estas muy caliente! - derrepente se sonrojo. Yo pensé " _Lucy es una malpensada "_ - D-Digo tienes mucha fiebre.- En ese momento perdí lo que podia ser el conocimiento, me desmaye tal vez de la fiebre pero noté como caía encima de los pechos de Lucy.

**Levy mini-POV**

Estaba pegada a la puerta cuando salierón junto Erza,Juvia y Sting. La verdad todos eramos unos grandes supporters del NaLu. Originalmente Mirajane-Sensei ella es la creadora de esa pareja. Y todos quisimos participar en el plan; " _**NaLu Love**_ ". Cana también esta incluida en este _hermoso , bello y lindo _plan ... Pero de otra manera. Que mas adelante descrubiréis. Antes de ayer, estube hablando con Sting. Necesitaba su ayuda, para poner muy celoso a Natsu-San. Porque ... bueno, Todo el mundo sabe que Sting hace mucho tiempo, cuando iba a primaria procesaba amor por Lucy._Oh eso me dijo ..._ Y por eso se combirtió en el mejor amigo de ella, y mio. Entonces ideamos un plan, para que Lucy encontrará novio. Por eso el libro de hechizos y esas cosas. La verdad, es que le prometí a Sting que podía besar a Lu-Chan **SIEMPRE **que el tiempo que dure el plan _**Nalu Love.**_ Porque podía llegar a destruir la pareja que eran Natsu y Lucy tampoco quería eso.

* * *

**Outofparanoia; Rewiers;**

**Angelucy3philia; o3ó Me alegro. Me haces ultramega feliz y espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap. Oh por supuesto pero todo a su ... tiempo (?)**

**SusanaHyuuga; Arigatto!~ Me haces multto happy y espero que también hayas disfrutado de este nuevo cap y espero que tenga sus muchos caps!**

** ; uhuhuhu ~ Gracias Gracias! Habrá mas mucho mas *u***

**Hai Hai ~ Me agrada saber que hay gente que nos apoya a que sí Levy-Sama?**

**Levy; Si! Ademas hihihi para el siguiente cap pondremos el POV de Sting bien malote y una nueva chica vendrá y es superdotada.**

**Levy-Sama No spoiles y ayudame con los drabbles de mi Crackship! Bakka!**

**Levy; Si Si Yani-Chan ahora voy ~**

**Ciao**


	4. Chapter 4 La hermana de Natsu

**Fairy Tail no es mio, es de Mashima-Sensei yo solo os molesto con mis paranoias con mucho hamor D:**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Lucy POV.**

Lo llevé como pude a la enfermería. Cuando porfín llege a mi destino, me encontré con la enfermera Yukino Aguria. Ella estaba algo despitada por la ventana viendo como llovía. Yo no quería molestarla ni pegarle un susto. _¡ Pobre de mi si lo hacia !_ Entonces deposite a Natsu de cualquier manera en la camilla. Y decidí comunicarle a la enferma que estaba aquí.

- Yukino-Sama, te he traido a Natsu. - dije como si ya la hubiese saludado. Pero la alvina no pudo evitar el gran susto que pude darle.

- AH! Lucy-Chan! L-Lo siento no te ví entrar y no te s-salude. - dijo muy apenada. Mirando a Natsu y asintiendo. - Vale, mas te vale irte a clase... Llegarás tarde!

Yo miré el reloj y ella tenía razón. Entonces me acerque a Natsu y le dí un beso en la frente. Y entré un susurro le dije;

- Mas te vale recuperarte no quiero cargar contigo hasta casa. Bakka.

Me fuí corriendo hacia clase y ya estaba Minerva. Maldecí el momento en el que abrí la puerta. Como siempre, ella me grito y me amenazo con ponerme mas incidencias. Me senté en mi silla intentando no contestarle y solo asentír con la cabeza a cada cosa mala que decía de mi. Mis amigas me mirarón y en sus ojos podían leerse las palabras; " ¿ Como esta Natsu ? ¿ Porque no te quedaste en la enfermería y cuidaste de él ? " Y es que me olvidé que ellas casi siempre se enteraban de todo. Realmente ... tenía muy mala suerte. Suspiré para mis adentros y saque mis tareas y el libro. Me torturó un poco y hasta que llego una alumna nueva.

Entonces es cuando mentalmente dije; " _Gracias a dios! Me has salvado Alumna Nueva! Te quiero._ " La verdad es que era una niña de 12 años. De pelos azulados y sus ojos eran de color marrón muy oscuros. Estaba muy sonrojada y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Minerva decidió presentarla , pues la niña estaba muy nerviosa y era de notar que era muy timida.

- Ella se llama Wendy Marvell, es la hermana de Natsu Dragneel. - suspiró cansada - Es mucho mas lista que todos ustedes juntos. Ella es superdotada y por eso va a este curso mas avanzado. - La niña saludo y se fijo en mi.

Yo le sonreí , la verdad es que era muy linda. Ella se sentó en mi lado junto a todas mis amigas. Ella se guiró para acabar de saludar a todas las chicas en especial a le devolvió el saludo y puso una mano. Entonces entendí que anteriormente ellas dos ya se conocían, pues Wendy iba en la escuela de Natsu que era su hermano y seguramente Erza ya sabia cosas sobre mates tranquilamente y pasamos a Laboratorio. Sin muchos comentaríos, yo solo deseaba que pasará las horas rapidamente para ver si Natsu ya se habia recuperado. Sin darme cuenta ya era hora de comer.

.

.

.

Yo cogí mi comida junto la de Natsu. Noté como Wendy me seguía y tenía miedo de hablarme. Yo me giré y le sonreír.

- L-Lucy-nee-chan ... S-Sabes donde esta Natsu-nii-san? - pregunto timidamente.

- Oh Wendy-Chan ... Esta en la enfermería, tiene fiebre por eso creo que deberías acompañarme.- dije cojiendo la comida del pelirosado. Ella asintió y me acompaño.

Entre medio del camino, ella estaba bastante alejada de mí. Yo me quería acercar pero no sabía que hacer. Ya sabéis , no quiería ser una chica pesada. Simplemente porque sabía que si Natsu se quedaba en mi casa Wendy también. Pero es que ella era tan linda ... que me da igual. Encima me llamaba "nee-chan". Era la mejor sensación que podía tener. Llegamos y vimos a Natsu ya porfín despierto. Yo me alegré un montón y Wendy también. Yukino no estaba y me extraño. Pensé "_seguramente se fue a comer con los demas profesores. _" El pelirosado nos miró extraño y entonces Wendy fue corriendo hacia él dandole un buen abrazo.

- Natsu-nii-san! - dijo Wendy abrazandolo.- ¿ Porque tienes fiebre ? - preguntó bastante preocupada.

- E-Eh ... Bueno es que creo que cuando me quede en la casa del Luce, al dormir al suelo ... me puse enfermo. - dijo mirandome algo mal .- Fue su culpa , ella no me enseño donde tenía que dormir.

Yo puse cara de un poema. - O-Oye! Haberte quedado dormido en el sofa! - dije molesta. Wendy río por nuestras peleas. Yo le tiré a la cará la comida. Y me maldijo. Bueno en realidad ya estaba maldita por tener que acoger a los alumnos nuevos. Bueno Wendy era la excepción. Deje que Wendy se sentará en la sillita y yo me senté en la cama. Disfrutando de mi victoria. Natsu me miraba mal.

- Lucy-nee-chan, creo que será mejor que Natsu regrese a casa. Quiero decir, que tu le lleves. Y te saltes las clases de la tarde. - dijo la peliazul oscura mientras comia. -

- Pero Natsu-Bakka pesa mucho yo no puedo llevarlo ... y ademas hoy hay examen! - prosteste como si me gustan los examenes. Entonces Wendy lanzo una miradita de " Porfaplis hazlo Nee-Chan! ". Pero yo tenía un ass debajo de la manga. - Ademas tu no sabes mi camino a mi apartamento. - Ella me replico - Pues me saltaré clase. Ademas Sting-San nos puede traer las tareas, el vive cerca tuyo no? - preguntó. -

Al parecer la niñita inocente sabia demasiado. Natsu quedo comiendo todo el rato que hablamos. Wendy me dijo que tenía permiso, Mirajane le dejaba. Y yo maldije a Mirajane-Sensei por ser tan buena. Entonces yo la deje. Mis amigas en ese momento entrarón. Levy,Juvia, Erza y Cana. Se sentarón alrededor. Levy estubo mirando fijamente a Natsu como si tubieran una conversación de miradas. No las entendian. Pero me da igual, tenía que aparentar seguridad delante de Wendy.

Erza nos miraba con cara de impresionada, y es que ... dio palmaditas a Natsu. Cosa muy extraña. Entonces Wendy les explico detalladamente lo que pasó en su escuela y por que Natsu y ella se habian cambiado. Toco el dichoso timbre y entonces, todas se fueron. Natsu se levanto y entonces me dí cuenta que Wendy llevaba nuestras mochilla. Pensé " _Wendy cuando hace un plan lo cumple eh. _" Me la puse y le ayudé a Natsu a ponerse la suya. Al parcer sentía un poco de mareo. Entonces marchamos para mi piso.

**Sting POV.**

Tsk. Era lo único que podía pensar. Mi cabeza estaba en otro mundo. La verdad es que no sabía donde estaba la conejita. No me atrevía a preguntar por ella, por demostrar demasiado interés en ella. La verdad es que en cuanto regrese a clase , ya molesto por lo sucedido cogí mis cosas y me largé también para mi apartamento. Cuando salí ví como ella acompañaba al idiota y a su hermana. Entonces la llamé.

- Blondie ya estas haciendo campana?. - pregunté en mi tono burlón.

Ella se giró y se sonrojo al verme. La peliazul oscura contesto por ella. - No hacemos campana! Solo acompañamos a Natsu-nii-san a casa.

- Eso se puede considerar como campana Bluette. - le contesté. Entonces Natsu se acercó en una distancia bastante considerable para pegarme.

- Ni se te ocurra volver hablar a si a mi HERMANA. Entendido? - dijo bastante enfadado, Lucy y Wendy tiraban de el para que no se le ocurríera hacer ninguna locura. Yo rápidamente asentí, porque la cara de Lucy y Wendy era demasiado y ellas me pedían que no le hiciera nada en ese estado.

**Natsu POV.**

No entendí muy bien, porque el maldito Sting tenía que quedarse en la casa de Lucy. Yo solo quería a Lucy para mí, para que me cuidará. No para que el maldito rubio me robase mi tiempo._ - hohoho Natsu esta celoso! ya me voy - _Llegamos al piso, y Lucy me obligo a tomar el medicamento que tenía para la fiebre de emergencia y a sentarme en el sofa a ver la tele. Ella se puso a colocar, todo mi equipaje en una habitación que ella no hacia servir. Entonces Wendy y ella compartirían habitación. Durmiendo juntas. Cosa que se me calentó un poco la cabeza y subió mi fiebre, pero recordando que Sting estaba la fiebre disminuía,porque Lucy le daba toda la atención a él y no a mi. Tenía el ceño fruncido y Wendy se quedo dormida a mi lado. La verdad es que ella también se veía muy linda cuando dormía. Entonces Sting decidío marcharse. Yo pensé "_Bien." _Pero Lucy lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Yo la seguí sigilosamente para ver que pasaba. Entonces me encontré con lo que tal vez no debía ver, pero una pequeña llamita de furia pudo salir de mi interior. Pude ver con mis propios ojos como Sting le daba un beso de sopetón a Lucy. En ese momento sentí ira y tal vez celos. Porque tal vez ... apesar de todas las discursiónes que tube con la rubia cuando eramos pequeños , me gustaba. Y me jodía mucho que un narcisita la pudiese tener y yo no. No entendía por que. Entonces en ese momento Lucy lo apartó , ella estaba llorando y lo abofeteo. El se marcho. Yo la abrace por detras. No sabía porque, pero no podía soportar verla llorar o sufrir. Eso me hacia recordar mucho a cuando eramos unos enanos.

_Flashback._

_Una niña rubia con una mini coleta al lado reía sin parar. Su vestimenta era una camisa de color rosa con unas botas ojos lloraban por que no paraba de reírse de una tontería del chico pelirosado. El chico pelirosado llevaba una bufanda estilo escamas de un dragón, con una camiseta muy simple de color rojo con pantalones tejanos con bambas negras._

_- HAHAHAHA NATSU-KUN! PARA PARA! - grito riendo la niña rubia._

_- BUAHAHAHA NUNCA LU-CHAN! - le dijo el niño haciéndole mas tonterías y haciéndole cosquillas por todas partes. _

* * *

**Outofparanoia; **

**Después de 2 SEMANAS sin dar señales de vida, ni postear nada. xD SUMIMASEN SUMIMASEN! Mi primera semana de examenes y esas cosas ;AAAAAAAAAA; La verdad es que ya tenía el cap escrito, pero ponía mas POV y esas cosas ... asdsadfsf' espero que les gusten y esas cosas. Por cierto... sigan esperando el ZerefxLucy porque no me llega la inspiración. Gomene, pero he estado pensado en hacer un The Hunger Games en versión Fairy Tail... No se xD cuando tenga tiempo! ¿ si ? Dejame más reviewers para poder dar hamor a todos (?) y poder hacer esta historia mas retorcida. - Ya se que este cap es mas flojo, es porque tengo cortes de inspiración y esas cosas - PROMETO UN NATSU POV DECENTE Y UN STING POV LARGO!. y porfin algo del pasado de Natsu y Lucy e3e ... Nos vemos de aquí unas dos semanas o3ó ... o menos! xD just wait forme.**

**Rewiers ;**

**PatashifyDragneel 4/2/13 . chapter 3**

**Levy es mala! D: pobre Sting-bee T-T adasdasd viva el NaLu \owo/ creo que Sting-bee va a cambiar de opinion porque se va a enamorar de ella D; nooo xDD asdasd muy bueno ellos se gggggustan xDDD**

**SusanaHyuuga 4/3/13 . chapter 3**

**Siii me encaaantooooooo asdfghjkjtrasdfgh (fangirleando)**

**PatashifyDragneel;**

**asdsdfsdf Si muy mala xD! Si el pobrecito, esta en un estado indefinido u3ú. Pues claro que cambiará de opinión. (?) **

**SusanaHyuuga;**

**Waa me alegro de que te guste espero que disfrutes de este también ! :3**


	5. Chapter 5 El mejor verano de mi vida

**Fairy Tail no es mio, es de Mashima-Sensei yo solo os molesto con mis paranoias con mucho hamor D:**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_Flashback_

_Una niña rubia con una mini coleta al lado reía sin parar. Su vestimenta era una camisa de color rosa con unas botas ojos lloraban por que no paraba de reírse de una tontería del chico pelirosado. El chico pelirosado llevaba una bufanda estilo escamas de un dragón, con una camiseta muy simple de color rojo con pantalones tejanos con bambas negras._

_- HAHAHAHA NATSU-KUN! PARA PARA! - grito riendo la niña rubia._

_- BUAHAHAHA NUNCA LU-CHAN! - le dijo el niño haciéndole mas tonterías y haciéndole cosquillas por todas partes._

_La niña rubia intento parar de reír , pues su barriga le comenzaba a doler. Consiguió la tregua del joven niño. La verdad es que esos dos niños eran Natsu Dragneel mejor amigo de Lucy Heartfilia. Sin duda no habia nada en este mundo que les pudiera separar. Los papas de Natsu eran muy amigos de los de Lucy por eso su amistad nacio así. Ellos se conocierón un día de verano. Excatamente el día 18 de junio. Aquel día podría relatarse como especial, porque ya habian empezado las vacaciones de verano. Todos los niños de la guardería de Blue Pegasus estaban felices de poder disfrutar por fin de las vacaciones. Bueno menos Lucy. Lucy tenía 10 años y sus padres estaban separados. Su madre siempre quedaba con ella en verano aunque de habeces la obligaba a ir a ver a su Padre. A ella no le gustaba esa situación y se sentía realmente incomoda. Pero eran sus obligaciones. Esta vez, la niña tubo que quedarse todo un mes con su papa, porque su madre Layla habia ido a un viaje de negocios muy importante y no quería que Lucy se aburriera siempre estando en el apartamento de allí. Entonces el Jude, se quedo con Lucy._

_Los primeros días de vacaciones, Lucy siempre se escapaba de la mansión de su padre para hacer alguna travesura o simplemente ir a ver el mar ella sola. Un día de estos, mientras caminaba sola por la calle, escucho un alborto y quisó saber la razón. Era un niño con un pelo bastante extraño, de color rosa. Cosa que le hizo reír chico aparentaba unos 13 años y tenía una bufanda como escamas de un dragon y una camisteta roja . Sus ojos eran color jade y en su muñeca una muñequera de color negro. Sus pantalones estaban algo rotos y eran tejanos. Y tenía unas bambas de color negro. Después de un rato, la gente fue alejandose y Lucy se acerco a ver como estaba. El chico estaba en el suelo y no paraba de decirles a todos ; " Bastardos Bastardos! " La chica rubia se río y le dio la mano para que se levantará.El agradeció mucho el gesto y ella se lo devolvió con una sonrisa._

_- Me llamo Natsu Dragneel. Y tú quien eres? y que haces por aquí sola? No eres un poco pequeña? - preguntó curioso._

_- Encantada de conocerte Natsu-Kun! Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia. - dije con una sonrisa y a la vez algo molesta por lo que decía. - N-No soy pequeña! T-Tengo 10 años y puedo hacer lo que quiera! _

_Natsu le manoseo los pelos y río ante lo que decía la rubia. - Con 10 años aún eres pequeña. Seras mayor cuando tengas 13 como yo. - dijo algo orgulloso._

_- Ya , y si tengo mas suerte y no me meto en problemas como tú, Natsu-Kun. - dijo algo molesta. - Pero me caes bien! Vayamos a tomar un helado juntos ¿si?- dijo arastrando de su muñeca._

_Natsu obviamente se sonrojo un poco pero le agrado la idea. - Eres Rara Lu-Chan. - dijo despreocupado. Y ella solo le apreto mas de la muñeca. _

_- Pues ahora pagarás tú el helado! - dijo enfadada._

_-N-N-No! No tengo dinero suficiente ... porfavor Lu-Chan paga tú. - utilizo su cara moe y linda para que la otra joven le hiciera caso. Y al final Lucy le hico caso._

_._

_._

_._

_Los días acabarón pasarón y mes paso. Los jovenes se llevaban muy bien, jugaban en la playa , en el parque. Todo era perfecto apesar por su diferencia de edad, y sus gustos aquellos dos se parecían bastante. Tal vez pueda arriesgarme y decir que algúno de esos dos niños podrían estar enamorados._

_._

_._

_._

_**Natsu POV. - Flashback part -**_

_Estabamos en la playa. Yo chapoteaba como nadie solo para ver como ella saltava y reía. Y es que sus sonrisa y su risa eran muy lindas y graciosas. Eran como musica para mis odios. La verdad es que me gustaba mucho estar con ella. No se porque, tal vez ella me entendía un poco y yo a ella. Me hacia sentír raro y a la vez especial. En una de estas mientras pensaba en otras cosas, me revale en la arena cayendo encima de ella._

_- G-Gomene Lu-Chan! - dije bastante apenado porque caí encima de sus pechos. No eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños para su edad. Se sentía agusto pero parecería un pervertido y no quería que ella pesará eso de mi._

_- N-No pasa nada... pero ten mas cuidado. ¿ vale ? y ahora porfavor sal. - dijo algo sonrojada y cortada por la situación. No la culpaba a mi también me pasaría eso. Y entonces me aparte de ella y me fuí con ella a nuestras tuallas para descansar un rato._

_Durante un buen rato estubimos en la tualla y después de una buena sieta nos fuimos a comer un helado. Esta vez si pude invitarla a ella. Cuando escogío su helado nos fuimos a un banco a sentarnos a comer nuestro helado. _

_- Lu-Chan y tú donde vives? - pregunté. _

_Ella me miro algo apenada. - B-Bueno estoy solo de vacaciones por aquí yo vivo en Magnolia._

_- Oh, entiendo... Eso esta bastante lejos. - dije dandole una palmada en el hombro. - Pero yo iré a visitarte es una promesa! - dije intentando animarla._

_Ella estaba casi a punto a de llorar. Y lo hizo, me abrazó bastante fuerte. - N-No quiero irme! Quiero quedarme aquí y estar contigo o llevarte conmigo - dijo llorando y apretandome mas fuerte. Yo solo pude acariciar su cabeza._

_- Lu-Chan no llores ¿ vale ? Vamos a acabar de disfrutar el verano juntos. - dije con la voz algo entrecortada. La verdad es que yo tampoco quería separarme de ella. - Porfavor ... sonríe y ríe._

_Ella me miro a los ojos, la verdad es que podía notar su dolor. Pero tal vez con una sonrisa sincera ella me miraba. Eso me hizo sonrojar. Pero me sentía feliz y sus lagrimas cesarón. La verdad no quería mas , solo verla feliz a ella. Verla reír y sonreír era lo que mas deseaba y la protegería de todo. Después de esto, paso otro mes, y solo nos quedaba un mes para estar juntos del todo. Pero un día derrepente, estaba en mi casa. Estaba desayunando y me puse a ver las noticias. ( no muy habitual de mi pero lo hice ) Y daban una muy mala noticia. _

_- "Un avión se acaba de estrellar contra el auropuerto de Magnolia. Nadie ha salido con vida de ese accidente. En ese avión estaba la famosisima empresaría Layla Heartfilia... "_

_En ese instante yo me quede parado. Esa era la madre de Lucy! Entonces comí super rapido y me marche hacia el lugar donde quedabamos siempre. La esperé durante toda la mañana y tarde. Por fin por la noche ella apareció. Mientras caminaba hacia mi ella intentaba no llorar._

_- Lu-Chan ... - dije corriendo a abrazandola. - Lo siento mucho por ... lo de tu madre. _

_**Soundtrack; Hate to see your heartbreak - Paramore piano version.**_

**( / watch?v=Mhohejnj8sI )**

_Ella no pudo evitar gritar y llorar mucho mas. La acaricié el pelo he intente que ella parara de llorar. Ella me explico que su madre y ella estaban muy unidas apesar de su divorcio con su padre. Y también me explico que su padre y ella se llevaban bastante mal. Y que siempre que ella podía se escapaba de la mansión para poder verme. Yo solo pude abrazarla y darle todo mi apoyo. Porque bueno, mis padres aún estaban casados no divorciados. Ni mi madre y ni padre habian muerto. Yo no podía ... sentir como ella se sentía Y era algo frustante. Algo que odiaba porque en ese mismo instante me hubiese servido de ayuda para acercarme y decirle que todo estaba bien. Que estaba aquí y que la apoyaría. Pero las cosas eran diferentes, yo tenía obligaciones aquí y no podía estar con ella. Y así es como paso la noche. Ella llorando y yo intentando consolarla. Y es que me dolia mucho verla llorar a sí... _

_- Lu-Chan, quieres quedarte en mi casa a dormir? - pregunté cuando estaba un poco mas calmada. Y ella asintió con la cabeza. Me la lleve a caballito hasta donde vivía y entré sigilosamente a mi habitación y la deje con cuidado en la cama. Ella ya estaba dormida y yo me acoste a su lado y la abraze contra mi. Para que se sintiera almenos protegida. Me pase toda la noche observandola y acariciando su pelo. En poco tiempo, solo una niña de 10 años habia conseguido mucho mas que cualquier chica de su alrededor. En solo un verano, encontró tal vez a la chica que siempre le hubiese gustado tener como novia o esposa. Era algo torpe, terca , facil de enfadar pero simpatica,agradable y graciosa. Pero... todo eso desvanacería por completo el día 23 de agosto. El día en que Lucy volvería a Magnolia y con ella su Papa y nunca jamas volverían a aquí. A la chica que he amado se va, toda la luz que tenía desvanecerá. Bueno... que iba hacer, solo soy su mejor amigo. _

_Día maldito, él día en que ella se iría y me dejaría. Aquel día, fue el peor y el comienzo del dolor y de la impotencía de no hacer nada por ella. Ella vestía excatamente como él día que nos conocimos. Mi corazón empezo a latir con mucha fuerza y dolor. Tenía ganas de cogerla de la muñeca y llevarmela lejos. Poder vivir juntos. Pero solo eran sueños de un niño de 13 años ... Supongo. Ella tenía una sonrísa algo forzada al verme, supongo que sabía que yo no la quería ver llorar. _

_- B-Bueno Natsu-Kun ... nos veremos en otra ocasión. - dijo con un suspiro intentando agunatar las lagrimas. - No se olvide de mi ¿ vale ? Quiero que sepas que ... - dijo dandome una carta.Y entonces escuando su voz comenzo a cortarse y ella comenzo a llorar. - G-Gomene.E-Espero que algún día ... volvamos a vernos y ... consiga perdonarme. - dijo dandome la espalda._

_- Lucy ... Yo ... Yo... - dije pero entonces yo también comenzé a llorar abrazando fuertemente la carta. Pero ella ya estaba bastante lejos de mí. Y solo supe correr hacia mi casa y leer la carta en voz alta en mi habitación._

_" __**Querido Natsu-Sama;**_

_**Ahora te llamaré Natsu-Sama, porque eres mas mayor que yo y ... supongo que ya ha llegado el día 23 de agosto. El día que tengo que regresar a Magnolia.A mi casa. Y sin mi madre y con mi padre ... Quiero decirte que desde el día que nos conocimos el día 18 de junio. Y es que ... tal vez te lo diga solo una niña de 10 años pero ... Eres el único que me entiende, me comprende y solo puedo llegar a decirte que me Gustas. Si me gustas, y ya tube esos tipicos sueños de que nos casabamos y teníamos 3 hijos. Espero que no pienses que soy una deprabada o algo parecido. Pero ... quiero decirte que te quiero. Que me alegra mucho haberte conocido y espero que nos veamos otra vez y pueda decirtelo a la cara. **_

_**Muchos besos y abrazos departe de**_

_**Tu Lucy**_. "

* * *

**Outofparanoia**; buahahaha. Todo un cap de POV Natsu en plan flashback de como se conocierón Lucy y é siento mala persona, por lo ultimo hahaha. Bueno dos caps seguidos eh. No os quejaréis pero yo quiero mas Reviews ! o3ó Bueno gracias a todos por el apoyo ... la verdad en que este cap me siento bastante identificada con lo que pasa. - No se murío mi madre ni sufrío ningun tipo de accidente, ni me llevo mal con mi papa ni nada D: - Solo que yo también conocí a un chico que era parecido a Natsu y nos pasa lo mismo uwú. Pero este es mi ex-novio y blablabla y lo dejamos el 23 de marzo. Por eso dijo el 23 de agosto (?) asdsfdf y nosotros dos nos conocimos el 18 de junio. Bueno dejemos de hablar de mi vida xDD o3ó

**Review;**

**SusanaHyuuga 4/13/13 . chapter 4**

**si asdfg cuando podras subir el que sigue ?**

**- Aquí esta! Espero que te guste y este si que es largo y decente c:**


	6. Chapter 6 Casi pero no

**Fairy Tail no es mio, es de Mashima-Sensei yo solo os molesto con mis paranoias con mucho hamor D:**

_**- - Levy; se acaba la canción o3ó**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

_Flashback Lucy POV part._

_Después de un largo viaje en avión llegamos por fin a mi casa. La verdad es que desde que mi madre no estaba todo se me hacia diferente, yo en cada momento que estaba con mi padre lloraba. Intentaba portarme bastante bien delante de él, me esforzaba mucho para sonreír delante de el. Pero era imposible, entré que me fuí del lado de Natsu y mi madre cada vez que me acordaba de ellos me ponía a llorar. Todos los criados de la casa sentían pena. En los ultimos días de verano comenzé a escribirle a mi Madre y a Natsu._

_**Soundtrack; When She Cries - Britt Nicole**_

_**{ watch?v=yNtgGM0Csfk }**_

_Cuando comecé a escribirle cartas a Natsu, volvían las lagrimas y empapaba casi todo el papel. Pero me sentía al menos con un peso menor, poder hablarle aunque no recibiera ninguna contestación. No podía enviarlas,no sabia su correo postal ni día le contaba todo lo que me pasaba en casa. Como le tenía miedo a mi papa y como me trataban en la casa. Pero yo no podía culparles, pues todos hacian todo lo posible para hacerme "feliz". O al menos estar a la escuela no podía contarselo a nadie, todos sentía pena por mi. Una vez escuche como unos niños un poco mas grandes que yo decían ; " Ahí va la hija de los Heartfilia me da mucha pena la pobre niñita. " La verdad es que pocos me apoyarón o se acercarón a mi. Erza y Levy que iban conmigo en la primaria fuerón las unicas. Deje mis amigas falsas y ricachonas y entonces descubrí que no estaba tan sola. Al menos eso pensé. _

_Una vez les conté a Erza y a Levy después de hacernos muy amigas que quería soportaba vivir así. No quería , me negaba que casi todo lo negativo me pasará a mí. Les solté estas palabras con una sonrísa llorando._

_- Nee! Me quiero morir. - solté feliz como si fuera la solucíon. Ellas dos me mirarón preocupadas. Entonces Erza me abofeteó._

_- No dijas estúpideces Lucy. - me dijo enfadad y sería. Levy aún estaba un poco en shock._

_- ¿ Porque haces eso ? Sabes que estaría mucho mejor, estaría con mi mama haya arriba. Estaría feliz. Y no creo que nadíe se preocuparía por mi.- dije despreocupada aún llorando. _

_- Lu-Chan! Como puedes decir eso? Erza-San y yo estamos aquí por tí! Queremos ser tus amigas y claro que lloraremos si haces eso! - dijo la peliazul gritandome ella también al parecer lloraba._

_- Sinceramente no vamos a dejar que eso pase. No vas a suicidarte. No estas sola, estamos aquí por tí. - dijo Erza abrazandome ella también lloró. Yo correspondí al abrazo y de ese se unio a Levy._

_Entré pequeños gritios ahogado les dije. - G-G-Gracias Erza-Sama ... Levy-Chan..._

_La verdad es que Levy, para sus padres ella apenas existía, como siempre estaban de viaje. Y ella se sentía huerfana. A Erza era huerfana ya por sentí como ellas si me comprendían. Eso me hacia sentír reconfortada. Al menos alguien me oía cuando lloraba..._

_._

_._

_._

_Después de un tiempo, les conté a Erza y a Levy mi verano especial con Natsu. Ellas dos eran mis mejores amigas, y sería solo un secreto entre mejores amigas. Erza se quedo algo parada. Porque ella ya conocía a Natsu. La verdad es que ella me contó como estaba y como le había sontado después de la carta. Ella me dijo que cambió bastante su actitud cosa que me extraño y me hizo pensar " Tanto le importaba? Solo erá una niña de 10 ... " Levy me contó que también lo conocía un poco y que era muy frío con todos._

_Durante un tiempo me enteré que el tenía una novia. Se llamaba Lissana y era una porrista de la escuela contraría, Phantom Lord donde el estudiaba. No sabía como sentirme, si enfadada, celosa, triste o feliz. Podría ponerme a gritarle pero el no iba a luchar conmigo, pues esta claro que el me olvidó. Seguramente, él tiro mi carta y decidió odiarme y olvidarme. Buena decisión. Yo por un tiempo estube con Sting compartiendo el "odio" que le teníamos a Natsu. Pues, la escuela contraría siempre nos ganaba, bueno hasta que llego Sting. Pasé de pagina supongo. O me sentía que ya debía marcharme, no volver al pasado. No recordar el verano , sonreír y pensar en mis í todas mis cartas a él y un día en la habitación de mi mama me contré un libro. " __**La Princesa y El Dragón "**__ por Layla Heartfilia. Me quede sorpendida, nunca lo había visto en mi casa. Entonces me lo llevé a mi piso, comenzé a leermelo. Era un cuento infantil de una niña que se llamaba como yo, y un niño que se llamaba Natsu. Eso me hizó recordarlo un poquito, pero era muy diferente. Podría apostar, de que mi mama conocía a la familia de Natsu, eso me hizo sentir como que aún tenía tiempo de volver arretomar la amistad con él. No tenía un final, entonces decidí acabarlo ser un cuento infantil, era muy triste y los protagonistas lo pasaban fatal por no poder estar juntos. No sabía como hacerlo entonces decidí que cuando me sintíera parecída a la Lucy del cuento lo acabaría como tendría que ser._

_Volvemos a la realidad (?). _

**Lucy POV.**

Sentí como los brazos calidos del pelirosado me abrazaban. Me intenté soltar , pero lo unico que conseguía es que mis lagrimas salierán mas disparadas. Caí al suelo con las manos puestas en mis ojos intentando que él no me viera. Natsu dejo de abrazarme para ponerse a mi altura. Miré a sus ojos él estaba con una sonrísa sincera y calida. Eso me hizó volver a llorar con pequeños agudos grititos. Entré ellos se podía escuchar la palabra " Gomene " .

- Lu-Chan ... no pidas perdón. No hiciste nada malo. - escuche decirle a Natsu.

Me quede parada al escuchar el apodo de " Lu-Chan ", hacia mucho que no lo escuchaba en salir de su boca. - N-Natsu ... - Entonces él me beso en la frente y derrepente caí como si fuera un sueño.

**Natsu POV.**

La cogí en brazos y la subí en brazos. Después de eso también lo hice con Wendy. Antes de irme a dormir le dí un beso a Wendy en la mejilla de buenas noches. A Lucy, fue diferente. Choque mis labios con los suyos, sabían a dulce fresa. Pero no pude saborealos del todo, pues tenía miedo de que ella se despertará y se asustará. Me fuí a mi habitación pensando en que pasaría mañana. Un día normal intentando olvidar el abrazo y las lagrimas ... supusé. Lo que hice fue acostarme y cerrar los ojos e intentar soñar cosas felices.

.

.

.

Me desperte algo adormilado. Pero era Viernes, y porfin esta semana se habia acabado. " _Mas tiempo que podré pasar con Lucy."_ - Ante ese pensamiento moví la cabeza y me sonroje un poquito. Intente alejar ese pensamiento y baje ya listo para desayunar y marcharme con ellas dos. Cuando baje me encontré a Lucy con una cara sería como si no hubiera dormido bien , Wendy preparando nuestras mochillas. Bosteze.

- Buenos días Wendy y Lucy. -dije sentandome en la silla esperando mi pequeño almuerzo.

- Buenos días Natsu-nii-san. - dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

Pero Lucy no contesto, solo se limitó a darme el plato de mala forma. No entendí porque. Pero no quería contestarle borde. Wendy solo miraba a Lucy, al parecer es como si ella subiera lo que habia pasado. Como si hubiesen tenido una especie de conversación cuando me fuí de su habitación. Se quito el delantal y mientras yo jalaba. Ella me miraba, con cara; " Te odio lo sabias? " . Miré a Wendy y ella me dió una mirada de " Natsu-nii-san será mejor que no hagas nada malo hoy. " Nos marchamos y por la calle ella, iba con Wendy muy alejada de mi paso. No se que había pasado, ni nada por él estilo.

Llegamos a clase y Levy no paraba de darme miradas punzantes. Cosa que me impedía concentrarme. Al igual que Erza pero estas, eran mucho mas serías y me daban mas miedo. Durante las clases no estube tan atento como habia de estar, estaba pensando que pude hacer ayer mal para que Lucy se pudiera así. Pasamos las clases bien, con algun grito pero nada que se pueda relatar.

Pasamos a la comida. Cogí mi almuerzo y acompañe a Wendy al comedor. No sabía donde sentarme con ella. Entonces ella me estíro y me hizo sentarme con el grupo de amigas de Lucy y dichoso Sting, y ademas, muchas miradas por parte de todas. Y no sabía que hice. Supuse que debía hablar a solas con Lucy con lo que me acerque a ella.

- Oye Luce, podemos a hablar a solas? - dije inocentemente. Ella me miró extrañada.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. - dijo la rubia mirando y intentando presando atención al estúpido Sting.

- Solo te estoy pidiendo que me expliques porque estas así! - dije algo enfadado. Llege al limité de mi paciencia. Las chicas me mirarón , y Erza de nuevo me miró amenazoramente. Entonces Sting salió en defensa de ella y me empujó.

- Dejala en paz, Pinkette. Ella no quieré hablar contigo. Es que eres cortito o te lo haces? - dijo con un ego mundial y me aguanté las ganas de pegarle.

Wendy estiró de mi mano, y en su mirada podía decirse ; " Natsu-nii-san no. Yo te lo explicaré. " Entonces miré mal a Sting y a Lucy. Entonces me fuí al pasillo haciendo que Levy y Erza también se fueran conmigo.

Cuando estabamos en el pasillo, con mi hermana y Erza y Levy.

- Natsu-nii-san ... le explicamos tú relación con Lisanna y lo que hiciste con ella.- dijo algo apenada la peliazul.

- Y por eso Lucy esta así. - contestó Levy.

- P-Pero Lisanna es otra cosa...Yo no quería salir con Lisanna , lo hice por pena!- dijé molesto. - Y ademas ... porque le contáis eso?

- Porque Natsu, Lucy tiene que saber como has sido durante todo este tiempo. Debe saber la verdad si quieres salir con ella. - dijo Erza sería.

- Y-Yo solo querío retomar la amistad que perdí cuando ella se fue...- dijé algo sonrojado.-

- Natsu-nii-san ... Gomene - dijo Wendy abrazandome. Pero yo era incapaz de enfadarme con ella, entonces, yo le acaricíe su cabello.

- No pasa nada. Todo esta bién. Y si hablo con ella seríamente y le explico detalladamente, tal vez me perdone? - dije preguntandoselo a Levy y a Erza. Ellas dos asintierón.

- Bueno, pues entonces Wendy-Chan vendrá a mi casa junto a Levy y Sting. - dijo la de pelos escarlatas, y entonces Wendy asintió con la cabeza feliz.

Toco el timbré y marchamos hacia las clases. Hoy com era viernes, nos pudimos ir un poquito és de 2 horas de clase y alagos a mi hermana...

.

.

.

A Lucy se le quedo la cara de poema, al saber que Sting y los demas se iban a casa de Erza.

-¿ QUEE ? Erza-sama dejame ir a mi también! Venga porfaplis! - suplico la rubia. Pero la peliroja nego con la cabeza.

- Lucy lo siento no puedes venir. Hoy tengo clase particular con ellos. - dijo intentando que pareciera a una muy buena excusa.

- Entonces porque no va Natsu? - dijo Lucy mirandome mal y señalandome.

- Porque el no necesita la repaso de clase de literatura. - dijo segura la peliroja.

- Pues no lo parece ... - dijo Lucy bufando y tirando ya para su camino.- Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana no? - dijo de nuevo gritando porque estaba bastante lejos.

- Si! - grito Erza. Y me empujo. - Corre. No piedras el tiempo Natsu.

Me fuí corriendo para alcanzar a Lucy. La verdad es que ella corría y se podía escuchar su rísa. Entre esas que le grite.

- LUCE ERES RARA, ESPERAME. - dije gritandole algo cansado.

- NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS UN LENTO! - dijo gritandome y enseñandome la lengua.

Eso me hizo enfurecer, y a la vez me recordo el verano donde la conocí.Eso me hizo sonreír y perseguirla hasta llegar al apartamento. Pude escuchar sus jadeos y su risa la vez. Yo en cambió , parecía que me caía muerto.

- Natsu-Bakka es un flojo , es un flojo (8) - dijo en tono de música. -

- Repite eso! - dije cuando abrío la puerta la empuje contra el sofa callendo junto ella haciendole cosquillas.

Ella parecía que se moría por las cosquillas. Su rísa de loca y extraña me hizó mucha mas gracia y me recordo de nuevo a nuestra infancia. Durante un rato pare de hacerle cosquillas y cruzamos nuestras miradas. Teníamos un silencio algo incomodo o al menos para mi. Entonces ella se sento y decidió hablar.

- No tienes que justificarte por lo que hiciste con Lisanna... - dijo la rubia. Yo la miré sorpendido.

- Y-Yo solo quería ... explicarte bien lo que paso. - dije tosiendo y aclarandome la voz.- Fue por pena que salí con ella. Ella para mí es mi segunda hermana. No la quería como algo sentimental ni nada por él estilo. Pero ella se lo tomo bastante mal que yo la dejase. Y ella casí siempre lo malintrepretaba todo. Y eso me incomodaba.

- Como ya te dije, no tienes porque justificarte. Te comprendo, solo saliste por compremiso... Lo siento por enfadarme por esa estúpidez. - dijo abrazandome. - Natsu-Sama...

Yo me quede parado al escuchar ese apodo. La verdad es que me menciono así en la carta de despedida. Solo atine a abrazarla también.

- Volvamos a empezar de nuevo Lu-Chan ... - Ella levanto la cabeza para mirarme. Entonces yo también la mire fijamente. - Hagamos que nada de lo que ocurrio paso, que ahora somos ... felices.

- Pero... yo no quiero olvidar el verano que pase contigo. - dijo mirandome fijamente. - Gracias a eso ... Y-y-yo... te conocí. - dijo como si quisiera decirme otra palabra.

Yo le cogí de la barbilla, con la intención de darle un apasionado beso. Ella no se resistía, entonces entendí que ella también quería hacerlo. Nuestros labios estaban apunto de estar unidos, poder saborear el sabor de sus labios color rosa palido. Casi, Solo un poquito mas, solo un poquito mas ... y ... y ... BOM! Alguien derrepente derribo la puerta del piso de Lucy. Ella quito la barbilla para salir a ver quien era. Yo me acerque también a ver que mierdas pasaba, ya que me habían quitado la oportunidad de darle un buen beso a mi Lucy. Era el estúpido Gray.

- FLAMITA! DONDE TE HAS METIDO?! - grito el peliazulado oscuro.

- Eh, Gray-kun! Que haces aquí? - pregunto Lucy intentando calmarlo.

- Que coño te pasa hielito? - pregunté molesto rascandome el pelo.

- Vamos a pelear. ¿ si ? - dijo muy entusiesmado.

- No lo hagáis aquí eh! En mi apartamento no! - dijo Lucy preocupada por el estado de su puerta.

- Pues claro! Aunque ya sabes, que voy a ganarte pero ... si quieres. - dije con un poco de ego.

- Lucy-Chan tu vendrás al parque a animarnos no? - dijo Gray sin ropa.

- ...Gray-kun tu ropa. - dijo poniendose la chaqueta. - No os vaís a pelear, saldremos a tomar algo juntos.

Los dos asentimos, aunque ya sabiamos que nos peleariamos igual. Me daba igual que fuese Gray, estaría con Lucy y aprecería una cita. Me sentía como extraño en mi.

* * *

**Outofparanoia; **Hola Holita! Pues posteo antes el cap siguiente! oh yeah. casi pero no eh xDD soy mala... ademas apartir de este cap,ya habrá gruvia. Porque necesitaba ponerlo. ERA UNA NECESIDAD ;a; gomene con los fans Lyvia. Ademas ... hihihi ... Gray tiene una hermanita guay. HABER SI SABEN QUIEN ES! HAHA DEJEN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO Y SI SABEN QUIEN ES LA HERMANA DE GRAY xDD pff. bueno bueno, gracias por los reviews anteriores eh! Gracias gracias;/u/; i love them babu.

**Review;**

**SusanaHyuuga 4/14/13 . chapter 5**

esta super genial! asdfghjkjhgfd

PatashifyDragneel4/15/13 . chapter 4

Noooo no quiero que cambie de opinion Q.Q adsasdasd me gusto x3

PatashifyDragneel4/15/13 . chapter 5

QwQ awwwww mi vida! 3 3 QwQ quiero seguir leyendo Dx adasdasd me guto mucho ;3

Nalu100 4/14/13 . chapter 5

Me encanto333

**SusanaHyuuga:** Arigatto espero que este también te haya gustado!

**PatashifyDragneel; **Osea me refería que Stingy-kun se diera un poco de hamor con Lucy y deje de ser tan duro con ella... Me alegro de que te gustase! La verdad es que me alegras el día con tus review Sempai *u* ~

**Nalu100; **Gracias :33


	7. Chapter 7 La discursión

**Fairy Tail no es mio, es de Mashima-Sensei yo solo os molesto con mis paranoias con mucho hamor D:**

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

**Natsu POV.**

Me arregle un poco. Y Gray consiguió recuperar su ropa. Lucy como siempre con todo se veía linda. Ella por su propia voluntad, quisó salir a tomar algo conmigo y Gray. Gray se comportaba como el hermano sobreprotector de Lucy, cosa que me molestaba de a a pasear por la calle, Gray tenía una conversación con Lucy. La verdad es que no me enteré mucho de lo que hablaban y me molestaba un poco. Porque bueno ... Lucy se lo pasaba muy bien con él y estaba mas cerca del chico. Y yo encambio me tenía abandonado , yo intentaba acercarme con ella pero me era imposible. Mientras paseabamos, noté como alguien nos vigilaba o nos prestaba atención. Toque el hombro de Gray para que se guirase. Lucy también, entonces muy alegré se fue al lado de la persona que nos estaba vigilando.

- Juvia-Chan! Perdón si te hicimos esperar! - dijo alegre la rubia a la peliazul. Gray se sonrojo un poco.

- Juvia pensaba que no ibas a venir Lu-Chan...Ademas ... - dijo entre un susurro de voz. - Gray-Sama es mio. No te acerques a él ni hables con él. ¿ Entendido ? - dijo con una sonrisa a la rubia. Ella solo asintió. Yo suspiré.

Retomamos el paseo hacia el centro de la ciudad. Entonces Juvia y Gray iban hablando mientras que yo con Lucy no tanto. Me gustaría haberla cogido de la mano pero mi corazón iba a mil por hora cuando quería hablarle. Ella solo me observaba y me sonreía. Al fin llegamos al restaurante, este se llamaba " Lamia Scale. " Entramos, y tomamos una mesa. Comimos como nunca. Almenos yo. Después de comer, tomamos un helado en el mismo restaurante. Juvia y Gray estaban hablando animadamente. Hasta que nos metierón a Lucy y a mi en una de sus conversaciones.

- Pues yo creo que Lucy y la flamita hacen buena pareja. - dijo Gray.

- Juvia cree lo mismo. Lu-Chan y Natsu-San se parecen mucho! - dijo Juvia asintiendo.

- N-Natsu-Bakka y yo? Venga Juvia-Chan no dijas tonterías... y tu tampoco Gray-kun! - dijo la rubia sonrojada.

- No me interesa Luce, es una chica rara. - dije intentando ocultar algo . Entonces Gray me miro extrañando.

- Pero tu también eres raro...a sí que no entiendo ahora mismo porque tanto Lucy y tú os hacéis los tsunuderes. - dijo Gray mientras Juvia asentía con la cabeza. Lucy y yo nos miramos.

- N-No soy Tsunudere! Y-Ya te dije que no me gusta Natsu-Bakka!.- dijo Lucy de nuevo.-

- Al parecer hielito eres cortito eh. No me interesan las rubias extrañas. - dije de nuevo cansado y suspirando nervioso.-

- Juvia se olvidado de que Sting también puede ser el novio de Lu-Chan. Que piensas Gray-Sama? - preguntó Juvia curiosa.

- Sting? Entonces Lucy estas saliendo con Sting? - preguntó peliazul oscuro mirandola fijamente.

Ella se puso incomoda.- S-Si... bueno no lo se! Él me besa, pero después es diferente. No se ... tal vez sea yo que me lio sola.

La miré seriamente.Y cuando noté la mirada punzante de Juvia y Gray la giré para otro lado. Me sentía celoso o algo parecido.- No me extraña que solo sea una imaginación tuya ... Eres muy rara.

O-Oye! Juvia-Chan y Gray-Kun decirle algo! - dijo molesta e inflando sus mofletes. Juvia y Gray solo se pusierón a reír. Mientras yo y ella nos poniamso a estubimos casi todo el rato, " _Eres bakka sabias?_ " o " _Rara, así nunca conseguiras novio _". Comenzamos a jalarnos las mejillas, cosas que los dos chicos que nos observarón y comenzarón a reír mucho mas fuerte. Jalamos bien bien fuerte.

- Mirense. - dijo Gray bastante serí que nos hizó hacerlo de imediato.

Los dos dejamos de jalarnos las mejillas. Durante un rato nos miramos fijamente , noté un pequeño sonrojo. Al parecer yo también. Juvia y Gray nos observarón esperando " _QUE SE BESEN QUE SE BESEN QUE SE BESEN_ ". Pero algo me impedía actuar. Tal vez, por estar delante de presentes o por el mero echo de que ella sentía también por Sting. Entonces me fije que Lucy también sonreía y cosa que me hizo sonreír. En mi estomago se formarón muchas mariposas, extraño. Tal vez me había sentado mal el helado supuse. Entonces nuestras manos poquito se fuerón acercando y nuestros dedos fuerón uniendose. Su mano tan delicada y suave, parecia algo nerviosa cosa que yo también. Entonces fuimos casi el centro de atención del restaurante.

Alguién por la puerta entró. Era Erza, Levy , Wendy y Sting junto con Cana. Maldije en el momento en el que entró Sting. Porque entonces en seguida, nuestras manos dejarón de estar juntas. Sting me levantó del cuello de mi camisa y me lanzó fuera del restaurante. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la actuación de rubio celoso. Lucy pedía porfavor que me dejará. Pero no recuerdo mucho mas, un fuertes golpe y solo gritos desesperados.

**Lucy POV.**

Estaba ahí. En el hospital. Junto la camilla de Natsu. Me sentía muy culpable por lo que paso. Fue tan rapido que no pude pararlo. Fue Sting, estaba tan enfadado o celoso. No lo se. Pego tan fuerte a Natsu que lo dejo inconciente, y malherido. Cogi su mano y aprete su mano fuertemente. Entonces ví como sus ojos se iban abriendo poco a poco.

- Ahrg. Luce no apretes tanto ¿ quieres ? - dijo el pelirosado.

- G-Gomene... Natsu-Sama fue por mi culpa. - se me escapo lagrimas, que mojarón un poco su mano.

- Hey, No fue tu culpa... Es normal. Si estas saliendo con él... yo no debería actuar a sí. Perdoname. - dijo levantando una mano y me acarició para secar mis lagrimas.

- N-No salgo con él... Yo solo, No lo se! - dijé llorando fuermente y lo abrace.

El me acarició el pelo. - Pues tendrías que hablar, sentarte y hablar con él. Para dejarle claro. - dijo levantandome la cabeza y dandome un beso en la frente. -

- Gracias Natsu-Sama... - dije algo sonrojada. Pero agusto.

Siempre que estaba con Natsu, me sentía agusto, sin tener que fingir ser una niña buena. Él me comprendía, era parecido a mi. Nos gustaban casi las mismas cosas. Podría ser que yo ... bueno... este enamorada de él? " _Que estúpida idea Lucy!_ " dije a mi misma. En aquell instante, estabamos peligrosamente, yo estaba muy sonrojada. Nos volviamos a mirar fijamente. Entonces yo me sonroje y me acerque lentamente y él también. Nuestros labios, deseosos por nuestro tacto. Sus labios eran calidos y a la vez algo picantes. Él me mordió el labio inferior y superior. Entonces le deje entrada libre para que él pudiese saborear mi boca. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Entonces nos pusimos a reírnos como si nada. Él me abrazo y después nos quedamos a dormidos juntos.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté algo adormilidada, era ya por la tarde. Estaba encima de Natsu quien parecía dormir entre sus brazos, me intente soltar pero el no hacia mas que apretarme contra su tanto movimiento, pude notar algo de papel, era una carta de Wendy. Que decía lo siguiente;

**"Queridos Natsu-nii-san y Lucy-nee-chan;**

**Pasé para verlos, ya pues, estaba muy preocupada por lo de anoche. Ya que te encontrabas muy preocupada,me hubiese querido quedarme contigo y esperar a que Natsu-nii-san estubiera despierto. Pero cuando he venido al mediodia, os encontrabais tan bien juntitos durmiendo! Aw... Habia venido junto la Hermana de Gray-San, Chelia-Chan y Erza-Sama. No quisimos molestaros, como mencione anteriormente... sois tan lindos mientras dormis! Natsu-nii-san si continuas a sí seguro que podrás estar junto a Lucy-nee-chan. Espero que eso no lo lea Lucy-nee-chan , porque entonces estaría metida en un buen problema. En todo caso, cuando despertéis los dos de vuestro sueño. Me gustaría que nos llamaráis, ya pues Happy y Charle nos vinierón a visitar, y necesitaría el permiso de Lucy-nee-chan para que pudieran quedarse a casa. Son nuestros primos... Ah! Levy-Chan me dijo que quería hablar contigo, y que sería urgente. Bueno, necesito su permiso Lucy-nee-chan! Bueno les dejo dormir placidamente. Nos veremos a la noche.**

**De Wendy."**

Me sonroje levemente. Y note como alguien me removia los pelos. Me giré y le miré con cara de apunto de hacer puchero. Infle mis mejillas y se sonrojarón nuevamente mientras el me las jalabas fuertemente. Me quité sus manos y me acaricié la zona rojadiza que me dolia.

- Bakka! Ahora me duele. - dije acariciandome suavemente.

- Lo siento... - dijo apenado. - Eres muy linda cuando te enfadas Lu-Chan.

- Ya no te voy a hacer creeps!.- dije algo enfadada.-

- No! No! No! Porfavor, Yo quiero probar tus creeps.- dijo haciendo puchero.- Me hace mucha ilusión porbarlas... Porfavor Lu-Chan ~ - dijo acariciandome la mejilla. Cosa que me hizo sonrojar y mirarlo fijamente de nuevo a los ojos. Su mano comenzo a bajar por mi cuello siguiendo acariciandome aún dulcemente. Parecía envuelta en una especie de magia, extraña. Entonces pestañeé y volví a la realidad.

- Vale... Te haré las creeps.- dije algo sonrojada y miré hacia la manta blanca.

Entonces recorde que debía llamar a Wendy. Y Natsu cogío la nota. Pude notar su leve sonrojo ante las palabra de su hermana. Yo solo pude sonreír y reírme un poquito. Llamé a Wendy y notifique que ya estabamos despiertos y que ya podía venir. Entré la llamada pude escuchar como uno de los primos gritaban; _" Hola Lucy-Saaan!¿Eres la novia de Natsuu-Sama_?" Me sonroje, pero noté como alguién comenzaba a echarle la bronca. Parecía una voz femenina, y supuse que sus primos eran un chico y una chica. Natsu escucho ese grito y se sonrojó bastante al escuchar tal pregunta tan directa de uno de sus primos. Wendy encambió solo pedía disculpas por eso y yo rapidamente dije que no pasaba nada.

Vino una enfermera que dijo que Natsu ya podía marcharse, que tenía el alta. Recogí mi bolso y mi chaqueta. Y fuí al lado del pelirosado, y fuimos juntos a casa. Nos esperaban, Wendy y sus primos. La verdad es que cuando llegamos me quede muy impresionada. Eran bastante diferentes.

Una niña de 6 años de cabellos blancos y sus ojos erán algo grises vestida de camiseta blanca con una corbata de color rojo con un dibujo de un pequeño corazón rosa. Tenía una falda de color rosa conjunto con el corazón de su corbata. Llevaba unas medias de color marrón. Llebava unas botas de color negro y con un pequeño talón. Tenía los brazos cruzados y algo enfadada mirando al chico de pelos azulados.

El chico de pelos azulados tenía la misma edad que la chica de pelos blancos. En este caso, tenía los cabellos azules pero muy flojito. Sus ojos erán de un color marrón muy oscuro. Su camiseta era de color también azul, con una pequeña mochilla de color azul. Tenía unos pantalones cortos de color blancos con rayas azuladas y verdosas. Sus zapatos eran unas bambas de color grisas y negras. Al parecer el niño estaba teníendo una reprimienda enorme de la chica de pelos blancos. Escuche su nombre se llamaba '' Happy '' .

Natsu encambio solo intentaba calmar a los dos niños que comenzaban a gritar y a discutir. Wendy estaba en la cocina preparando algún aperitivo y no escuchaba ningun grito. Deje las llaves donde siempre y coloque mi chaqueta y bolso al sofa. De momento parecía que los dos niños no se daban cuenta de mi existencia. Hasta que Wendy llego con los flanes y nuestro Te.

- Parad de discutir vosotros tres! Estáis molestando a Lucy-nee-chan!- dijo bastante enfadada. Entonces yo me asome por el sofa.

Vi como los dos niños se avalanzaban y me abrazaban fuertemente. Al menos Happy lo hacía y la niña de cabellos blancos esperó a su turno. No quería agobiarme y agradecí su acto. Al parecer esa niña se llamaba Charle. Tenía un nombre muy bonito. Nos sentamos en el sofa y nos pusimos a comer el flan y tomar el te. Mientras tanto, Natsu y Happy explicaban una de sus historias. Yo estaba muy atenta hasta que noté que mi movil estaba sonando. Pedí un segundo y me fuí a mi habitación. La verdad es la mirada de Natsu, me preocupo. Al parecer, era Sting quien me llamaba. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Se me avenecinaba una gran pelea. Lo presentía. Tomé airé y abrí el móvil.

- Sting. - dije con un tono algo serío.

- Lucy. Tenemos que hablar. - dijo el rubio con también bastante serio.

- ¿Que quieres?¿Que tengo que hacer para que no te comportes a sí?- dije enfadada empezando una discursión.

- ¿ Como que que ? Alejate de él. Te volverá hacer daño. - dijo ya en plan de gritos.

- Él unico que me ha echo daño eres tú! No haces mas que marearme! No haces mas que hacerme mas insegura de mi misma!- dije nuevamente gritando y casi llorando. Empeze a pasear en mi habitación inquieta.

- Como que he sido yo? Venga Ya Rubia! - dijo nuevamente gritandome pero esta vez muy fuerte. Esta vez empezamos a gritar mucho mas fuerte que haciamos habitualmente y llegando incluso a los insultos.

Me puse a llorar y comenzé a tirar libros a suelo. Haciendo que todos cayerán. Me caí al suelo y puse a gritar y a llorar. Realmente no sabía como yo habia podido llegar a tal punto de acabar con Sting a sí.Me olvidé completamente de todo. Grité, lloré. Entonces noté como alguien abría la puerta. Levanté la cabeza y rapidamente, me limpié las lagrímas y sonreí. Era Wendy, que enseguida no dudo en abrazarme. Ella me acarició el cabello, apesar de ser una niña de solo 12 años. Parecía como si ella también lo hubiera pasado lo mismo, pero era poco probable. Pero entodo caso, agradecí que fuera ella en vez de ya me tranquilace un poco, ella me miró.

- Lucy-Nee-Chan ... No te preocupes. No desesperes, estamos todos aquí por tí.- dijo en un tono pausante y tranquilizador. - Natsu-nii-san , Happy-nii-san , Charle-nee-san, Erza-Sama,Gray-San,Levy-Chan,Juvia-San,Cana-Sama,M ira-Sama... No estas Sola. ¿vale?

- G-Gracias Wendy. - dije con un suspiró sintiendo un alivio interno.

* * *

**Outofparanoia; Holiss! OH si xD llevo toda una semana sin actualizar. GOMENE! ;_; La verdad, estube muy atenta a mis examenes, ya que se acercan las competencias basicas y debo aprobarlas , al menos intentarlo uwú. asdjfhjfsod Sobre el cap... La verdad xDD ahora mismo me odio internamente, por hacer esto con Sting y Lucy. No me maten plis (?) ME NECESITAN CON VIDA PARA QUE PUEDA RECONCIARSE (?) pero de una manera sayin' (?) asdijsdfj. He pensado en hacer un fic de Juego de tronos, pero sería en plan ; POS OC TIA OC. - porque sinceramente, no tiene nada que ver con la saga. xDD Si, sería en plan Shireen, Ramsay y Reek de aventuras. WHY NOT? asduhsdfhsifudg. Dejen review si quieren que haga una historia así. La verdad me apetece, pero no me siento bien si no les va a gustar... Y por cierto no solo serán los personajes anteriormente mencionados, claro esta. Estará Dany, Meera, Bran, Rickon, Stannis ... etc. (?) Por cierto, no se olviden de también dejar review en "The Hunger Fairy Games " _Ya posteare el siguiente cap, no me maten eh..._**

**_Pero por favor... ayúdenme con lo del fic de GoT (?) Sería en plan ; Juego de Tronos; Out of History._**

**PatashifyDragneel 4/19/13 . chapter 6**

asdasdas xDD lo hago con gusto asdasd Q.Q Lucy no Dx maldito Gray adsasdasd xDDD adsasd Lucy y Natsu me desesperan Dx adsasd xDD cada vez me gusta mas . por cierto...sempai...? por que sempai? xDD me hace sentir vieja! D: y no lo estoy solo tengo 17 Q.Q ok no xDDD asdasdas Majo quiere seguir leyendo Q.Q y Ok! \owo/ saber eso de Sting me tranquiliza xDDD

**+ uwú Yo también lo maldecí (?). Gomene, si te hacen desesperar. Prometo hacer mas cosas con mucho mas amor entre ellos dos (? . Waa , eres bastante mas mayor que yop, uwú Ademas, bueno mejor tendría que llamarte "sama" (?) adsdfg. Ahora creo haber destruido la poca esperanza de StingLu... xD**

******SusanaHyuuga 4/21/13 . chapter 6**

;-; necesito leer maaaassss

**+ Aquí tienes! Espero que te guste c:**


End file.
